Waiting for You
by YuMto
Summary: After their journey was completed, everyone went back to their normal life. Though one fateful Termina festival, something was bound to happen when Serge visits with Leena. Glenn was looking for Leena when she went missing.


Title: Waiting for You  
Author: Yufi  
Chrono Cross does not belong to me.  
Sorry for taking so long to update. I keep redoing the stories. I guess it's better if I didn't plot for anything. Also, I'm not so sure if the plot suits the title. Lately, I lose confidence in things. T_T

* * *

Leena was walking while her head was down. Finally, it came to this. Her dreams since childhood was scattered from that moment. It was the day of Termina festival and she was supposed to be on a date with her long love, Serge. But everything came to an end.

"Leena, wait, please," Serge's voice was getting louder and louder. It broke her heart to get reminded how soft and kind Serge was. Leena turned her back and smiled while seeing Serge was running slowly to her. It was her greatest pressure how he would run to her after what had happened.

"I have something to say to you, Serge," Leena said as the wind was blowing her hair. Serge stopped running but the crowd was still walking and getting busy. Leena shook her head, "I'll catch you later!" With that, she ran off again.

_I'm not ready for this_, was all in Leena's mind as she was running.

Meanwhile, Glenn was walking with Riddel. Riddel was carrying Bellflowers. When the two were leaving the flower shop, Glenn noticed a familiar lady was running away from a blue haired man. Blue hair, a memory was tugging behind his head. Looking closely, Glenn noticed a red scarf was tied on the neck of the man. (Changed Serge's style. Sorry. Dx)

"Serge!" Glenn called him as he turned his head to Glenn. Riddel was surprised by his shout. Apologising, Glenn brought Riddel to where Serge was standing; outside of the bar.

"Serge, how nice to see you again. Are you here for the festival as well?" Riddel politely asked as Glenn was shaking hands with Serge. Serge nodded and looked at the Bellflowers. "Oh, we're going to Dario's grave. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, I'd like to pay my respect to Glenn's brother too," Serge joined the two as they went to the grave. Compared to the center of Termina, the grave was quiet. The moment they were walking down the stairs, the noise was getting quiet already. Standing in front of Dario's grave, Serge couldn't help but shiver. "This brings back memories," Serge muttered under his breath.

Riddel gave Serge a sad smile, "A memory to remember by and carry around."

Glenn, aware of what Riddel meant, suddenly spoke, "This is where we first met. You gave us the Bellflowers."

Serge shook his head, "It was Leena. She thought of bringing a flower to the journey."

"Leena? Is she the lovely lady with the brunette hair?" Riddel's face was lightened up.

"Miss Riddel, I think you mistaken the wrong person. Putting Leena and lovely lady in the same picture is not right," Glenn uttered to Riddel.

"She's kind and please enough," Riddel looked at Glenn curiously.

"She slapped him," Serge blurted out by accident. Surprised, Riddel asked Serge the reason and ignored Glenn's blushing and protest. "Glenn was peeking when she was dressing."

"I did not! Serge, I believe that fact was altered by that woman! I happened to be out that night and it was her entire fault to dress behind a bush. Any normal person would look what was making the sound behind the bush!" Glenn defended himself, it was a failure defense.

"I certainly not," Riddel smiled at Glenn's behaviour. Glenn blushed even more at the memory when they were on their journey and they were camping out to sleep. Riddel continued to tease Glenn more as Glenn tried to make more fail attempts to defend himself.

Serge looked Glenn carefully. He remembered he put Leena in Glenn's care when he was busy researching the Chronopolis. He remembered how much Glenn would take good care of his childhood friend despite her rude behaviour to him.

"Glenn," Glenn looked at Serge when he called his name, "Can I ask one favour from you?"

* * *

Glenn was on S.S. Zelbess, the Magical Dreamers' ship in Termina. When he was walking to the door of a rockstar, there was fangirls as usual. Aside from fangirls, there were two bodyguards. The two bodyguards noticed him. One of them let Glenn in, knowing he was an old friend of the star behind the door.

"What's up, dude? You don't visit me often," Nikki applied his dark lipstick. Glenn grinned. Things tend to stay the same after everyone departed to their ordinary life. Nikki noticed the grin Glenn was wearing from the reflection of the mirror. "You couldn't be gay now, right?" Nikki faced to Glenn whose face is in horror now. "You couldn't. I mean you have that little crush on that mistress of yours. What was her name? The Viper's daughter."

Glenn blushed, "Can't anyone stop teasing me today? First, it was Serge, then Miss Riddel and now, you."

"Relax, I know you're straight," Nikki was enjoying the moment. "I saw Serge this morning with the little lady. Are you just visiting?"

"Actually no," Glenn said. "I'm looking for someone but I guess no one else came after Serge?"

"Aside from my people, no. I did see Van though. That kid sure knows how to barge in," Nikki said as he fixed his hair and took his guitar. "Well, whoever you're looking for, good luck. I'm going out.

Just before Nikki turn the doorknob and open the door, Glenn managed to say, "Nikki, I think it's about time for you to settle down and have children."

* * *

It was official, Glenn was having a bad hair day. Nikki dyed his hair black after he made a comment on getting marry and children. _He should make a better example since he's older_, Glenn thought. He continued walking until he was in front of Van's house, or mansion.

"Young Master Van, please stop going out that often. It's a very busy day in Termina and who knows what might-," a gentle maid's voice was heard from the inside. Suddenly, Van was walking out of the house with painting instruments. Van bumped to Glenn. The maid was behind Van, looking shock.

"Glenn! Perfect timing!" Van took Glenn's arm. "Don't worry about me! Glenn here is a knight of the Acacia Dragoon! He'll watch over me while we're out." Before the maid could protest, Van dragged Glenn away from his house.

As they were walking, there was a moment of silent. Van was looking around for a spot to draw. Glenn finally spoke, "I know you want me to look after you while you paint but I have something else to do."

"I know. You can go away if you like. That's just an excuse to drive that maid away," Van looks up to Glenn. Hearing Van's arrogant reply, Glenn wondered how Serge was able to put up with his arrogance throughout the journey.

"Actually, have you seen Leena?" Glenn asked.

"Leena? No but I did see a lady who has similar features like her going there," Van pointed the cabin next to Zappa's Smithy. "I doubt it's Leena but you can try and see if it's her. By the way, why is your hair black?" Glenn groaned, ignoring the last question, and bid Van farewell.

Glenn visited Zappa's Smithy before going to the cabin. The husband and wife of the place welcomed him in an odd but familiar welcome. The husband would curse from time to time, despite the wife getting angry over it, and the wife would ask him of his years. Cutting the meeting with the couple short, he said, "Nothing new had happened. Things are the same as always." It was true. Nothing did change after their little adventure. Probably time and the people they met. "I should be going soon. I want to see the cabin for awhile."

Just as soon as he left, the wife asked the husband, "Why is his hair black?" The husband shrugged and continued to work, cursing how many more weapons he needed to make and fix.

* * *

Glenn slowly opened the cabin door. _The light was switched on so Leena could be still in here or left_, Glenn thought. As soon as he closed the cabin door and looked inside the cabin, he noticed the trophies were clean. It was the trophies that his brother, Dario, and Karsh had won in the Viper Tournament of Swords. He looked for his but it was missing from the usual place.

Glenn averted his attention to his old bed. He went over it and tried to pat the dust away. Weird enough, there was no dust. _I actually forgot some people took this cabin to stay after we left_, Glenn thought to himself. Glenn took a seat on the bed. He felt strange under his bottom. At first, he didn't care but after it moved, he jumped and withdrew his sword towards the bed. Using his other free hand, he opened the blanket and saw a red head woman was sleeping while hugging something on her arms.

"Leena?" Glenn put his sword away and kneeled beside the bed. Leena only stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Glenn noticed the wetness on her cheeks. "She must be crying when hiding here. Serge needs to stop being a womanizer."

"I never expect you to be crying over this," Glenn talked to himself as he wiped Leena's tears away. Slowly, Leena moaned and opened her eyes lazily. Spreading her arms, she reached the bewildered Glenn and gave him a tight embrace.

"L-Leena," Glenn, blushing, finally spoke after a minute of the moment. Then he heard sobbing coming fro Leena.

"GLENN!" Glenn winced at the pitch of her voice. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"What do I have to do with you crying?" Glenn demanded out of surprised from her outburst.

But Leena continued by crying. Leena was different than Riddel. Riddel never cry this emotional with his presence. Not knowing how to comfort a girl who's crying, Glenn patted her head awkwardly and let her cry until she's satisfied. Glenn felt pain in his chest like something was poking. When he took it out, it was his trophy. Putting it down, he continued to pat Leena until she pushed him away.

"Kid was here," Leena started to break the silence.

"I know."

"Serge ran after her when he saw her."

"I know."

"Serge ran back after me."

"And?"

"I said I'll see him later."

There was another 10 seconds silence. Glenn took the first action and stood up, sat next to Leena on bed. Leena was staring at her hands, holding back her tears.

"Aren't you the lucky one," Glenn took Leena's chin so she would be facing him. "You have so many people worry about you. And you have two guys running to you when you're sad."

Leena started to sob again.

"Did you know first love doesn't work?" Glenn said while Leena shook her head. "If only you knew."

Glenn took Leena's hand and went out, ignoring Leena's protest. He brought her to the center of Termina, where the grand statue was.

"You have something to say to him, right? Would you feel comfortable if I'm around?" Glenn brushed her hair away from her wet face and wiped all the wetness away. Leena blushed and nodded.

Glenn looked at the stairs and saw Serge coming to their direction. When Serge was in front of them, Serge told Glenn he sent Riddel back to the manor. Serge turned to Leena and waited for her reaction. Leena only stared at her shoes. Rolling eyes, Glenn nudged Leena to speak up.

"Wha! Glenn!" Leena glared Glenn while he was pretending to look at the sky. Serge smiled and gave a little chuckle. Leena turned to Serge, feeling flustered.

"I'm sorry," Serge went first. Before he could continue, Leena hugged Serge.

"Thank you for the memories," Leena whispered to Serge's ears. Glenn was keeping an eye to her actions but couldn't hear out what she was whispering. "This is our good bye now."

Leena let go of Serge and tried to smile. Serge gave her his sad smile, "I won't forget."

Leena nodded. Glenn was scratching his head, trying to figure what she was whispering.

"I'll be home with Glenn later. I'll see you tomorrow, Serge!" With that, Serge left. There was a woman with a white dress, blonde hair and a red ribbon behind her head, was waiting for Serge. Her blue eyes gave blessings to Leena. After the scene of the two women staring each other, the blonde lady left the area with Serge gracefully.

"So something did change after the journey," Glenn mumbled to himself. Leena knew she wasn't suppose to listen to it but she smile anyway. "What did you say to him?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, right?" Leena flipped her hair and pulled Glenn to the busy streets of Termina. Sighing, Glenn let her drag him around Termina. _At least, I have him/her now_, the two thought at the same time.

"By the way, why is your hair black, Glenn?"

* * *

Van gave himself a smile of satisfaction. His artwork was finally done. Probably he would show it to his father later, and show off it to Marcy and Nikki.

"Young Master Van! Young Master! The Master wishes to see you this instance! Young-," a woman's voice was heard. It was his maid. He let his painting outside of his mansion to dry out.

It was a portrait of everyone from Chrono Cross standing in the center of Termina, squashing each other with smiles and irritation. At the center was an older version of Serge with feminine version of Kid. Aside from that, there's a scene in the portrait where a longer haired Leena was raising one of her hand towards Glenn who was using Pip as shield.

* * *

Last bit of Author's Notes: I'm sorry if it doesn't go to what you hope for. You could complain of you like. Anywhat, thank you for taking your time to read! x3


End file.
